Corporate regulations
Corporate Regulations Corporate Regulations are penned regulations that all Nanotrasen employees have agreed to abide by in the signing of their employment contract. These regulations apply across the board on any Nanotrasen owned property, be it station, ship, or outpost. Onboard each facility there will be a dedicated security department in charge of making sure that all Nanotrasen employees follow these regulations. Any employee caught not following the regulations will be punished according to (at minimum and with reason depending on the discretion of the arresting officer and severity of the incident) either the brig time to be served for each infraction, or the appropriate fine to be paid for the infraction. Above a certain severity of punishment for an incident, a tribunal will have to be held by nanotrasen elected heads of staff aboard the facility. Interpretation of the Regulations Every person on the station should have a good knowledge of Corporate Regulations. Following them could mean the difference between having a peaceful day or paying 1000 credits for multiple infractions. More in-depth interpretations of Corporate Regulations are required for such positions as the Warden, Head of Personnel, Captain, and the Head of Security. For all incidents, the suspect's intent is very important. Some incidents are mutually exclusive. For example, you cannot charge a suspect with both 'assault' and 'attempted murder' from the same crime, as the intent of each is different. The general rule of thumb is that, depending on the severity of the incident, you should go with the one that has the description that best matches the incident that has occurred. In the case of violent crimes (assault, manslaughter, attempted murder and murder), and theft (petty, pickpocketing, and high value) take only the most severe. A single incident has a single sentence, so if, for instance, the prisoner took 3 items off someone, this is a single count of pickpocketing. Keep in mind that people that cause major mayhem (and potentially any other criminals) have probably committed more than one crime. Add the time for each case together. Aiding and abetting a criminal makes you an accomplice; you can be charged with the same crime as the person you aided and abetted. As an arresting officer, follow standard security procedures, to ensure you don't fall foul of legal proceedings. Some crimes may have a fine tied to them, in this case, the detained person may either serve the sentence given to them, or pay a fine. Fines can be processed using an EFTPOS scanner. Do note, however, that your Head of Security will most likely need to set up an EFTPOS scanner for you, as they need to be configured to place fines into the station security account. In the event you feel there is a crime or infraction missing from Corporate Regulations that should be included, the Nanotrasen Legal department would like to know! Send a fax to your local central command station to forward it to the legal department, and if they like it, they will add it to the regulations, and you may even get credited for your contribution through a credit bonus or inclusion in the list of contributors! Nanotrasen Security Mandate As a business with practicing licenses distributed by the Sol Government, Nanotrasen is also required to report all Sol Government classified crimes to the appropriate authorities, and hold all criminals of Sol Government high crimes on permanent holding until transfer to an appropriate Sol Government authority. On board most Nanotrasen vessels, these transfers will occur at the Central Command Station of a Nanotrasen operating area. Any Sol government crimes will be flagged with the suffix "©", and any Sol government high crimes will be flagged with the suffix "(HC)". Sol Government has requested that Nanotrasen provide all paperwork that is required for indicting criminals with crimes marked in corporate regulations as a "©" or an "(HC)". For the appropriate forms, please contact your local Sol Government Representative Additional The Captain is not above Corporate Regulations, and can be arrested by Security for breaking it. The only time that the Corporate Regulations can be overridden is when there is an imminent and overwhelming threat to the station. Pardons are only legitimate if they come from a NanoTrasen higher-up (that is, someone who ranks above the Captain). Despite his high ranking, the Captain cannot spit in the face of Corporate Regulations, and any attempts to do so are infractions. If you can't find the incident listed in here you can set up a tribunal. See Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Tribunals should be held in place of hearings or trials, see Legal Standard Operating Procedure. Trials by jury or 'regular' trials are usually done very badly, so don't. Do NOT demand a tribunal for anything less than 10 minutes. You'll just be laughed at. The time you took for bringing the suspect in and the time you spend questioning are NOT to be calculated into this. This is the pure time someone spends in a cell staring at the wall. On laggy games first take a look at how quickly the cell timer tick. We don't want people to spend an eternity in jail just for stealing a pair of gloves. Low Level Infractions These infractions carry standard punishments of up to 7 minutes, and can be set with an officer's discretion. 'Suggested Sentence' values are beside the incidents. 'Additional Penalties' can be decided by authorisation of Captain, Head of Security, or equivalent, and do not require tribunals. Medium Level Infractions These Infractions carry standard punishments of up to 30 minutes, though typically around 10-15 minutes, and can be set with an officer's discretion. 'Suggested Sentence' values are beside the Infractions. 'Additional Penalties' can be decided by authorisation of Captain, Head of Security, or equivalent, and do not require tribunals. High Severity Infractions These Infractions generally need to be ruled on by a tribunal as in Legal Standard Operating Procedure, and criminals should be held until judgement can be passed. Modifiers & Special Situations Commentaries and Clarifications. Cyborgification The removal of a person's brain for transplanting into a Cyborg Chassis. Often also known as Shackling. Dismissal: Changing ID title to "Dismissed", zero access. Demotion: Can be done up to and including Assistant position, by Head of Personnel or Captain's decision. Employee: Employee of NanoTrasen, as defined by the station's commanding officer. Empowering: Illegal acquiring (not via Head of Personnel or Captain) of access. Head of Staff: Crew members occupying one of the following positions: Captain, Chief Engineer, Head of Personnel, Head of Security, Chief Medical Officer, Research Director. HuT Holding until Transfer Lethal Situation: A situation in which there is an apparent and real threat the the well-being of all those involved. Repeat Offenders: For repeat offenders, you may double the sentences listed here. Severe Injury: A state in which the victim is in a critical condition and is having difficulty maintaining consciousness. *Demotion and dismissal also require the removal of equipment from the previous job. E.g: Uniforms, weapons, bombs, PDA cartridges, etc. *For the purposes of Cyborg/AI laws, crewmembers that have been convicted, or are being held in detention, are considered to be below even the AI/Cyborgs in terms of rank. *Serving sentence in jail can be replaced with forced labour in some cases. *In cases where the final sentence is more than 90 minutes, it is changed to holding until transfer. *The standard penalty can be applied without a tribunal by Security Officers. *Penalties listed here are guidelines. Tribunals can assign lesser or higher ones, depending on the circumstances. Courtesy of Zlofenix Station 13. Heavily modified by Baystation 12 Wiki team. Category:Guides